


Artificial Sweetener

by Larkspur_Productions, sigiseraphina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkspur_Productions/pseuds/Larkspur_Productions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigiseraphina/pseuds/sigiseraphina
Summary: Sf!papyrus grows tired of his brother's tirade and abuse causing him to snap and turn the tides. Sf!sans is trapped in a living hell until he is found by one of his alternates.





	1. The First Ingredient

He didn't really know why it happened but he still remembered vividly what had happened. He had only been getting onto his brother for the sock he had left out when suddenly he was pinned down to the couch with his normally submissive brother snarling down at him.

"PAPYRUS! HOW DARE YOU!" He had snarled back at at his brother, anger flaring up in him as he tried to squirm away. However Papyrus only held tightly as he growled deep and low.  
"you're not my father. you will not tell me what to do." Papyrus snapped back. "now, i'm going to be in charge." 

He breath stank of beer and smoke as he breathed on Sans's face, making the smaller cringe and pull away right as he felt his belt loosen and his shorts start to be tugged downwards. Sans gasped and pushed on Papyrus's chest to get him away, a small chanting of "no" filled the air as he grew fearful. All he got in return was his brother laughing a deep and dark laugh as he slipped the shorts off.

"now listen here. you are my pet now and i am your master. you are to call me daddy or master only. you will do only as i say and if you do not listen then you will be punished. now let me see your neck." Papyrus whispered as he pulled his collar off of his neck. Sans was in shock, he had no clue what to do, and his hesitation cost him. Papyrus growled lowly and slapped Sans across the face before ripping his purple bandana off to toss to the side. Sans gasped and tried to lung for the last memory of his mother that he had, only for Papyrus to yank him back into place, underneath his brother. There was a small snap as the collar was put into the place and Papyrus smiled widely at his work.

"oh my sweet little pet....we're going to have an amazing time together. as long as you act right." Papyrus purred out as he gently stroked Sans's face. A wide disturbing smile cut into his face as he sat back just enough to start pulling down his own pants. 

"form a pussy. now." He said as he threw the pants to the side. His dick had already been formed and was poking out the top of his boxers slightly. Sans stared up at his brother with pure fear and Papyrus only yanked against the collar suddenly and repeated his command in a growl. Sans gasped and shook in fear as he did as he was told. He always knew Papyrus was stronger than him. It was a simple fact. But he had hoped that it would never of came to this. Unfortunately, it did, and Sans suddenly was having his virginity stolen by none other than his own brother.

A moan escaped the taller brother as he shoved himself inside of Sans who gasped in pain and bit down on his tounge, clinging to his brother as tears started to form in his eyes. He could feel his brother inside him, stretching out his ecto pussy painfully as he closed his eyes and tried to pretend it wasn't happening. His brother thrusted into him harder making a whimper escape him as he started to cry. He just wanted it to end for it to all end.

Trying to remember what day it was now made it harder for him to realize just how long ago it started, but Sans figured it out, 2 years, 3 months, and 13 days. He sighed as he looked at the tally marks he had drawn into the wall after being thrown into the basement and locked in. there was no way out for him, the only time the door opened was when his brother came in, and that was only for two reasons, food or sex. He shivered at the memories of being pinned down under Papyrus, or being pounded into mercilessly, of screaming for help despite no one hearing. Tears started to form in his eyes and he grabbed ahold of his bandanna, the one thing that Papyrus allows him to have. He took a deep breath and shook his head. No he would not cry. He was stonger than this. Besides, he had a strange feeling that he was about to experience a miracle.


	2. Artificial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be longer but I thought it might look better this way. Set a few years in the future. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigiseraphina has decided to drop out of this project so Larkspur_Productions will do the story.

How much longer has he been there? A month? A year? He wasn't sure anymore. Days had turned into a fog. Now he just counted how many times his younger brother raped him. 432 times so far. His body ached and he closed his eyes wishing to just die already.

There was a knock. It was loud and strong. Sans' eyes fluttered open as he strained to hear what was going to happen. This was the first time in a long time since they had a guest. Last time he was only raped 3 times when a neighbor asked about the strange sounds. Papyrus made him wear a gag after that. 

"Hello sir! We are on a mission to help our alternatives that are in need. Is there anything you need help with?" A voice rang clear and loud through the house. Sans almost didn't have to strain to hear. The words were almost music. Usually he only heard his brother calling him a disgusting slut. These new words were soft and nice. 

But he knew they wouldn't be able to save him. Papyrus was way to smart to ever let them in.

"Oh! Uh well I don't need any help but uh why don't you come in. You must be exhausted. Why don't you come relax and have some tea?"

His voice is barely a mutter but Sans had learned how to understand what was being said. He didn't understand. Why would Papyrus risk getting caught? He must know what he's doing. There was no way he'd just let anyone in. This didn't feel real.


End file.
